Babette Melwyn
“''When she was first, I thought her like any other mortal—a droplet of water amongst the seas of the universe—a painfully average human in the grand scheme of things. Never in all existence have I ever been so wrong. I’ve never seen anything so strange as her life, so chaotic, so violent. Yet, despite everything standing against her, she survived and persevered. She accomplished more than I thought possible for one so small and insignificant as her. However, in all the aeons she’s lived, the only thing outpacing these feats was the misery that was always one step ahead of her''.”''' — '''Anu, speaking to the character of Babette (Divine Intervention or: What Comes After Immortality? – Prelude) Babette Felica Phillips Melwyn (née Phillips) (b. January 16th, 1999) is a powerful deity, the most powerful of the Ascendants, and one of the few still livin g and active to this very day. She is the second born of Maria Schmidt (née Cainham) and Matthew Phillips who have since split and married Kurt Schmidt and Eleanor Phillips (née Heathing) respectively. ''She has an older brother named Arthur Phillips and a younger sister by the name of Henrietta Phillips, as well as two half-siblings—Flynn Schmidt and Louis Phillips—and a step-brother: Damian Heathing. Babette grew up like many others in Australia. She attended kindergarten until she reached the age to join Primary School. There, she made some friends, lost some friends and had some ups and downs. In 2011, she graduated from Primary School and went on to High School the very next year. In her second year of High School, however, she became an exchange student and went on to live in Japan for a year. During this year, she made a small group of friends, one of which was a girl by the name of Aoi Takagawa whom she eventually started a relationship with. At the end of the year, tragedy struck and during a party out in the Japanese countryside, her friends were murdered. In self defence, she accidentally killed on of the three killers and managed to survive her encounter. This event left her traumatised and she was sent back home to Australia where she underwent therapy for the next few years. As part of her therapy, she was given a Virtual Reality device that would allow her to heal and regain her lost confidence in a place where she is in control. With various VR games already released, she soon found herself absorbed in the many worlds where she had the power to defend and protect herself and those around her. On February 13th 2016, Babette was playing a VR-RPG modelled after various fantasy themes and tropes where she was the hero of her own quest and journey. Then, during her session, she was caught up in a magical ritual being performed in a land far away and was ripped from Earth and sent there instead. As a side effect of playing a Virtual Reality game, her avatar and herself merged into one, thus changing her completely at a physical level. When the ritual was complete, she wound up in a land not too different from the game she was just playing. Lost and confused, she spent her time trying to find a way home while also dealing with a byproduct of her accidental summoning—her daughter, Yuuki. During her time there, she faced war, political intrigue and more as the prospects of returning home became less and less likely. At one point, she was enlisted by the Almighty, Anu, who sent her to deal with a Dimensional Rift caused by the Thule Society's experiments with magic leading to a diverging timeline being created. After aiding Anu with the Dimensional Rift, she was sent back to World as per their agreement. However, her time in this world soon came to an end after an incident with a group of rogue magi experimenting with Space-Time which, after her intervention, flung her far through time. Several thousand years in the future, Babette found herself in a strange and unfamiliar world filled with flying cars, starships and alien races. As a toll for being sent through time, Babette was de-aged into the form of a young child. Noticing the magical disturbance of Babette's arrival, she was quickly detained by the local magical organisation and after some deliberation on what to do with Babette, it was decided she would be under the care of a Seer by the name of Valeria Melwyn. Years passed and Babette was eventually adopted by her carer and took on the name Melwyn. Then, war broke. In the decade few years, Babette lost her new mother, was betrayed by the Empire she fought for, took on a surrogate daughter, and joined a group of rebels to dethrone a corrupt Emperor. In the civil war, Babette soon rose through the ranks of the Rebels and took command upon realising that only she had the power to put an end to the wars that plagued her long life. With aid from powerful and ancient magical rituals, she only grew in strength until the civil war was over and she had taken the Imperial Throne. For the next couple of millennia, she spent her time ruling over her subjects with a fair but strict hand. Some felt disenfranchised by her ruling and attempt to overthrow her, but she defended her position as Empress against them as well as against external forces. However, after the death of her surrogate daughter, she became more and more reclusive. She still had a strong hand in ruling the Empire, but most the day to day running was left to a council of advisers. However, this reclusive behaviour also led to her downfall as a new rebellion brewed looking to take her out for the good of the galaxy. This attempt on her life succeeded and she was defeated in a field outside her capital city. Unfortunately, she wasn't killed as when her Executioner attempted to drive a magical God-Killing spear through her heart, a wave of powerful magical energy burst from her, devouring all life in the galaxy—leaving only herself alive. Now, the only thing living in the galaxy, she spent years on her own and suffering from the enormous guilt that came with the belief that she caused all life to be extinguished. Eventually, her despair grew so bad that Anu took pity on her and sent her back to Earth. Specifically, he sent her to the Earth she helped create to the alternate version of her family. During the exact time she was taken in the original timeline, she replaced her alternate double and soon woke up in a strange yet familiar world. Biography Origin Be Added The Alternate Life of Babette Phillips Be Added Physical Appearance Be Added Babette is a young woman standing at 5'3" and weighing 133lbs with a petite and athletic build. Her skin is an unnatural pale lavender-grey, matching her unnatural vivid gold eyes. Her hair is black; long and straight. White scars crisscross her skin, some small, some large―one scar, however, is fairly noticeable: a wide scar that creates a roughened recess in her skin, mirrored by another on her back. It was caused by a wide-blade spear stabbing through her heart and out the other side. Personality and Traits Be Added Powers and Abilities Be Added Powers Faeiry Physiology * '''Agelessness': Babette cannot age past her prime and could theoretically live forever, however, she can die of causes unrelated to age such as combat or illness. * Enhanced Condition: Babette possesses physical attributes that far surpass that of normal humans. ** Enhanced Stamina: While Babette can get tried and even exhausted, her stamina surpasses that of even the best athletes Earth has to offer. She could run a marathon or three and not break a sweat. ** Enhanced Intelligence: Babette’s intelligence and mental capacity far outweighs that of a human. She is able to pick up and retain a large amount of knowledge and has a memory that stretches aeons. However, it is not all powerful and there are many things she’s forgotten over the years, most she hasn’t realised yet. ** Enhanced Agility: Babette can move far faster than even the fastest of Earth athletes. While nowhere near able to reach the speed of sound, she is but a blur of movement if she decides to go full pelt. However, her speed also affects her reflexes as she can deflect bullets out of mid air and react to a sound the instant she hears it. ** Enhanced Dexterity: Babette showcases an incredible control over her own body that few others possess. She is able to ** Enhanced Strength: Babette was strong enough to lift a small car with little strain on her body and throw it quite the distance. Very easily, she could rip through re-enforced doors and dismember and disembowel people with her hands alone. ** Enhanced Senses *** Darkvision: Babette can see dim-light as if it were brightly lit—though colours become less vibrant—and pitch blackness as if it were dimly lit—though everything loses colour and becomes shades of grey. As a result of this, her eyes glow dimly in low-light conditions, brightening the darker it gets. *** Energy Detection: Babette is able to sense sources of magical energy without the use of her eyes. While she can’t sense as far as she can see, she has a full 360-degree view of the area around her and is able to tell when people are near or when magic is being used in proximity. She can even use this as a substitute for her eyes should she be blinded in any way. Unfortunately, it requires a slight bit of concentration to use and if sufficiently discombobulated, she becomes effectively blind if her vision is also obscured. ** Contaminate Immunity: Babette is immune to most poisons, radiations and diseases and those that she’s not immune to would only leave her weakened or ill and would not affect her much further than that. * Wing Manifestation: Babette has the ability to sprout four great birdlike wings that allow her to fly at great speeds. Her wingspan reaches nearly 7 metres in length. Two are smaller and sprout a bit lower down from the main pair, allowing her more finesse in flight. These can also be used in combat as shields or weapons to incapacitate enemies as well as produce powerful gusts of air that could knock a man onto the ground. Abilities Be Added Paraphernalia Equipment Be Added Weapons * Babette’s Sword: Babette’s sword is a long and simplistically crafted longsword similar to that of the Type XVIIIB sword of the Oakeshott typology though marginally slimmer. Its guard is Type 2 and its pommel is Type T5. Enchanted both through arcane and alchemical means leaving it virtually unbreakable and everlastingly sharp. While it wasn't originally, it does count as a God Forged Weapon which means it can hurt her and potentially kill her. Other aspects to it are its potential as an arcane focus meaning it could act as a wand or stave. The weapon is very slim and long with a very simplistic in design. The blade is a pale silver and no more than two-and-a-half centimetres wide at the most, ending in a diamond-shaped point which is half as thick as it is at the base. Its handle is made of fossilised wood and wrapped in an exceedingly long piece of leather that dangles like a tassel at the base of the pommel. She was gifted it when she was given the position of Magister and Lady of her own fief, though she has continued to enhance it and personalise it further and further until it truly was a part of her. Due to her enhancements, she is able to summon and dispel it at will from a pocket dimension as well as command it telepathically to attack on its own. * Babette’s Mauser C96: Be Added * Babette’s M-Hyzen Plasma Pistol: Her plasma pistol was the weapon she took to replace the Mauser when she was sent far into the future. It is a trusty ranged weapon that has saved her skin many times and helped her blend in while on the run. It is simple and streamlined in design with a friction tapped ergonomic grip and an augmented coolant-clip and power-battery that allows it to work for longer than the un-augmented variants. * The Spear: The Spear was the weapon wielded against Babette during the Prelude of Divine Intervention. While it technically is a God Forged Weapon, it was corrupted due to how it was created. Aside from indestructibility and improved sharpness, the weapon was crudely made with a simple leaf-shaped blade and a long roughened metal handle wrapped in linen. Transportation Be Added Relationships Be Added Notes Be Added Trivia * Babette has two pets, a corvid named Cerberus and a kitten named Sappho. * She wasn't a fan of the 2016 Ghostbusters film. * Babette doesn't care for the Western understanding of gender identity and though she is a advocate for LGBTQ+ rights, she does not consider herself a member of the community. Despite this, she does refer to herself as a lesbian if only for convenience. Etymology Babette is the French diminutive of Elizabeth which comes from the Greek form of the Hebrew name ‘''Elizheva''’ meaning “my God is an oath”. It derives from the roots ‘''el''’ referring to the Hebrew God and ‘''shava''’ meaning “oath”. The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. Felica is the feminine form of the name ''Felicius ''meaning “lucky, successful” in Latin. This can be considered quite ironic as Babette’s life has been plagued with misfortune, though at the same time it can be use straight as through her misfortune she’s gained power and success—even if for a relatively short time. Category:Characters Category:Gods